A Chaotic Being
by Sankuxi
Summary: Sonic and friends have a different kind of adventure and this Eggman's not the main threat. Also love is in the air I won't tell you who though. Will Probably not be continued due to Sukani Mar's Condition
1. New Beginings

Hey it's me! I just started out a few hours back and thought of this! I got inspired by other user here, this one features most of the sonic characters and a few OC anyway, This one is going to take a long time to finish and I hope that you all have the patience for it! When I start another one I won't talk to you like this I'd probably just start right away or tell you an update of when the next one will be posted k? I just read one of these that someone else here posted. This will give me something to do while I'm on here and have nothing to do! Well I guess I should you go now enjoy!(By the way this one is going to be short because there is something wrong with my computer)

Sonic: Age of 17

Tails: Age of 15

Knuckles: Age of 19

Shadow: No age O.o

Rouge: Age of 19

Cream: Age of 12

Eggman(If he shows): Age of 30

Metal: Age Unknown o.o

Omega: Age Unknown

Espio: Age of 18

Vector:Age of 22

Charmy: Age of 13

Shade the Unknown: Infinite

Sanic: Age of 17

"The calm before the storm"

--

"Sonic...the fastest thing alive huh?" A dark figure in the alley spoke to itself in anger as if Sonic was a fraud. "He thinks he knows speed huh? Well, I'll show him otherwise!" The figure laughed in a way that you could not apprehend. Then walked deeper into the shadows and disappeared into the night without a trace.

--Sonic's House--

"Haaaaawwww! This is boring...why won't you let me leave tails?" a sigh came from across the room. "Sonic...you ALWAYS leave...you never talk to me anymore and you always..." to sonic this would sound like..."Blah, blah, blah, yada, yada, SONIC!" "WHOA!" He fell out of his seat and plummeted to the ground face first. " Ow...what the hell tails...that hurt..." Another sigh came from inside the tornado "You were not listening to me that's why..." Sonic ran over to the Tornado as fast as ever but a little more angry. "I'm going to sleep now! It's 1 am Goodnight!" He speeded off to his room leaving tails alone.

"Well...I guess I should sleep too got to prepare for the next day" The little kitsune retied to his bed as well following sonic lead to dreams what DID await them the next day you'll have to wait no that later!

Sukani: So you like?  
Sonic: Whatever  
Shadow: I wasn't in this one...was I? TT  
Sukani: Nope!  
Tails: That was cool! Well some of it ;  
Sukani: Catch ya later folks!!


	2. A Stranger

Yo! Took me long enough but I'm back my comps fixed fully too. Now this one promises to be long k? Enjoy! (No announcements)

"A Stranger"

--

--Tails's House--

Tails woke up earlier then normal so he thought he'd sleep in. Later into the day he got up quickly and looked at the time "6:00!? Crap! I'm going to be late again!" Tails took picked up random clothes on the floor (White Tank top, Blue jeans, Black Jacket, socks, shoes, and gloves wait what IS the deal with the gloves?) then reached for his backpack and ran out of the house. "See you later Lai!" He shouted to his pet chao. He ran down the street to get to Knuckles House which wasn't far so he thought he'd make it if he keeps on running.

Then he ran into a Hedgehog (He thought that it was) and fell to the ground but the Stranger didn't even flinch. He looked up and asked "Huh? Who are you? I've never seen you before…" The stranger reached into his pocket and pulled out a weird gun and pointed at his head. "_Didn't anyone tell you not to talk to strangers?_" he spoke coldly.

Tails froze for a minute but then stared strongly into the Strangers eyes. The man saw something in them then he put the gun back in his pocket and walked away "_Shade, don't be a Stranger…_" Tails noticed the man had a black kitten on his shoulder with dark eyes. He stared into them for a moment for a second in wonder for that was rare.But then he regained his thoughts "Crap, Knuckles is going to kill me if I'm late!"

--Knuckles Mansion--

He ran down the street Towards Knuckles Mansion. (Knuckles does not guard the Master Emerald in this story.) "Wow it's bigger than last time…" he said to himself. Then he walked Inside (He had a key) "Knuckles? Where are you?"

--Ballroom--

He found Knuckles sitting in on a chair listening to classical music. Knuckles saw Tails and walked over. "Well, well, well look who's early? Finally got off your lazy but huh?" Tails blushed a little then reached into his backpack while talking "Ha, ha, ha Knuckles. Anyway here it is!" He handed Knuckles a Fake Chaos Emerald made special for Echindnas. "Sweet! Thanks Tails!" Knuckles gave Tails a quick pat on the back which almost made him fall over. "Whoa! Careful!" Knuckles forced a laugh but apologized.

--??--

A girl hedgehog woke up on the ground in the ruins of a city and the sky looked like the ruins were going through a portal. "Huh? Where am I?" Then a figure appeared before her it looked like a spirit in a dark cloak which looked terrible. It spoke with several voices at once "What are you doing in my dimension?" it asked her she just stared at it but then got a hold of herself. "I-I was walking through a portal that appeared in front of me when I was singing on my balcony…" It went silent for a minute then it spoke with only one voice "Welcome to my home Sanic the Hedgehog"

--Detective Agency--

Vector was sleeping at his desk when the door busted open. Vector woke up when a figure wearing a cloak slammed its fist on the desk. "HUH!? WHA!?" It chuckled a little. "I have a job for you" Vector was scared out of his mind it didn't help since it was raining. "Y-yes s-sir?" It took a bag out of its pocket and set it on the desk. "Here's the deal, if you kill shadow you get 1000 Dollars in cash check the bag right now if you want to be sure BUT! If you try the mission and fail…well let's say I can erase you and your little TEAM from the face of Mobian. Got it?" Vector nodded still shaking. "Good…you catch on fast…" The figure walked out of the agency leaving Vector in doubt of his life right now….

--Eggman's Base--

Eggman was at his control panel at the death egg (Yeah he rebuilt it O.o) "Finally I fixed this hunk of metal…" Metal looked up from his hands "What?" Eggman laughed "Not you Metal the Death Egg!" Metal looked back down in his hands at that staring at two jewels. "Doctor I'm returning to my capsule to conserve energy." Eggman didn't look back ay metal. "Very well then"

Shadows HQ

"Rouge get out now." Shadow said coldly. Rouge just smiled "Oh come on Shadow why?" Shadow sighed "Because you're trying to steal my Chaos Emerald." Rouge frowned when he said that. "Fine…" She flew out one of the windows then Shadow walked into his lab where Omega lay. "Don't worry…I'll fix you…." Then something grabbed Shadows hand he looked and had his gun out only to see it was Cream. "What the hell are you…oh" "Huh?" she looked up at Shadow. "Leave" Cream walked out quickly when shadow said that. But before she was out of ear shot he said "Don't worry I will fix Omega" She turned back and smiled then ran down the hall.

--

Suknai: Whew! Got everyone in that one

Sonic: You mean everyone ELSE in that one….

Tails: Sorry Sonic…

Shadow: Hey…I was in that one so shut up Faker…

Sonic: Oh yeah!?

Sonic&Shadow: Fights each other

Shade: …

Tails: Uhh….

Sukani: See you all later! Please Comment I need a few ideas!


	3. Introductions

Sigh This is tiring me…But! I must answer my fans call! Lol but I'm serious someone reviewed and submitted to my fic and let's see the character she asked to add!

Sukani: Please come on down…."Sapphire"!

Sapphire: Hello what's up?

Sukani: (Sorry fans this one is to introduce characters and WILL be updated so please check back on and again k?)

Sapphire: Heeelllooo?

Sukani: Sorry now here is Sapphire's bio (I hope you don't mind)

--

Name: Sapphire

Species: Bat

Age: 9

Description: Sapphire is a light blue bat that wears a denim mini skirt, a long Hollister shirt, and knee-high white boots and wears a teal bow in her hair right next to her ear and is Rouge's younger sister. She has a great heart and a short temper. She is an extremely good fighter for a nine-year-old. Even though she is BLIND!! She sees by using echolocation. (If you don't know what that is you should look it up.) Also unlike Rouge she usually just hovers above the ground just like Charmy does.

Powers: Even though she is blind she is a really good fighter. She can fly, (Obviously) she uses echolocation to see, which also doubles as a screech attack which sends out shockwaves and destroys every thing in its path. She can kick like her big sister, she is a better flyer then her sister because she is almost always off the ground (She can do mid-air attacks and is extremely acrobatic in the air).

Crush: Charmy (but she would rather eat live snails then admit it.)

Likes: History, fighting, and the color blue.

Dislikes: When people treat her differently because of her blindness.

Theme song: "Don't stop the music"

Number 1 quote: "Trouble? You want trouble? I've got trouble waiting for you right here!!"

--

Sapphire: Wow…wait…you copied this from shadowroxmysox3 pro! You lazy ass!

Sukani: O.O Runs

Sapphire: Get back here! THE MORE YOU RUN THE MORE YOU'LL BE IN PAIN WHEN I CATCH UP!

Sukani: quickly Well That's all for now BYE!

Sapphire: Sends a shockwave knocking Sukani off his feet

Sukani: CRUD!

--

Owari for now


	4. The Crossroads of Destiny

Kay ppls guess what? It's back! Sorry for the long wait I was in the hospital thanks to new character introduction an-

Shadow: Screw it Sukani. He does not own sonic and blah, blah, blah….

Sukani: Darn it Shadow! Yes I dooooo…..

Sapphire: Punches Sukani so Story can resume Enjoy! (Sapphire: Age 12)

--??—

"Your voice can break through space and time and create portals that allow for you to walk in". The mysterious figure explained to Sanic her powers and went on and on until she got sick of it…"Um…excuse me for interrupting but could you speed it up a little? This is starting to sound like school…". She complained and the figure got angry but let it pass so it explained to her much more quicker.

--Dining Room--

"So Tails, how's that meal of yours taste??" Knuckles asked out of curiosity. Tails looked up for his food and looked back down hungry as heck. "I see your still hungry then I'll leave you to eat" Knuckles said with a sweat drop hanging from his head. After diner…."Thanks for the food Knux, though I could've eaten at my house" Knuckles raised an eyebrow at that "Knux" and got a little or a lot angry at that. "DAMN IT TAILS! AFTER ALL THESE YEARS YOU STILL CALL ME KNUX!?" Tails realized his mistake and tried to make Knuckles calm down. "I'm sorry Knuckles!" Tails said while slowly backing away. "Okay, fine I'll let it slide oh and you can stay the here if you want" Tails was astonished at that. "YOU MEAN HERE!? At the mansion…wow…kay Knux I'll take up that offer thanks!" Knuckles smacked his forehead. "Oh and keep it down Tails will ya? Rouge and Sapphire might wake up…I don't want two people I know and love chasing me at night…" Tails ignored that last past and flew upstairs. He knew where the guest rooms were and why? I don't care why…

--Shadows HQ—

March 15, 2020 Day of Red Moon,

Things are getting pretty hectic down here…I hope Cream doesn't scare the crap out of me again…man her and that skill of walking so quiet you don't hear her…how long since the accident? I don't remember…I think it went like this though…

-Somewhere around in the month of Jan

Vanilla was out walking with Cream and Cheese. I just happened to be across the street with Omega somehow his company wasn't as bad as before… Before: "ANILLATE! DESTROY! EGGMAN YOU DIE NOW!" Now: "Greetings Shadow how is your daily status this mourning?"

Man I think that life was boring. But THIS happened. Vanilla crosses street first to make sure everything was fine before Cream crossed. Bad Idea. A car comes from around the corner at ridiculous speed Omega fires his back rockets to try an attempt to save her they both get hurt. Vanilla: Broken ear, Broken leg, Can't speak, Coma for two weeks but is now awake. Omega: Currently has no arms. Main frame and core is damaged.

-

It was like that…Cream had no one to watch her so she came here I invited her. She's also worried about Omega because of him Creams mom is alive in the Hospital.

--Detective Agency—

Our side story begins while Vector paces the floor swearing none stop while his colleagues are still asleep. "Shit, shit, shit, SHIT! How does someone KILL SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!?" Espio wakes up and comes down to se what's up somehow Charmy still sleeps. "Vector? What's going on? Why are you yelling? You woke me up…" Vector turns to Espio glad to see Charmy is still asleep (Or so he thought…) he tells Espio the whole story of last night. "YOU WHAT!?" They both hear a book fall down and they slowly turn around hoping it isn't Charmy but…"Vector…we have to kill shadow? My friend?" Vector almost dies of Charmys innocent look usually he's annoying but when it comes to something like this he is serious.

--Metal's Pod Chamber—

Metal sets two jewels onto something he made for them. "They you are…nice and safe…" Metal turns on his C.M.W' and saw sonic all over the channels and all over the web it drove him mad. But as soon as he lost himself the jewels lit up a big flash emerges from them and Metal has himself again a robot with a consciousness. He thanked the jewel as if he knew they were watch him. Now he goes into his pod for rest.

--Control Center—

"…" Eggman sits alone in the billion lights from the stars seen from his top window in the control room he says nothing at all.

--Tails's House—

Shade as known as the stranger told Tails his name. That means he knows something about him but as he walks toward to Tails's House a voice stops him. "Stop!" Tikal, Cosmo, Gemel, Chaos, and Eemrel (Yes them o.o) appear before Shade. "Awwww shit…" Tikal Walked forward. "What are you and your cat doing here?" Shade got out his gun. Gemel laughed in a way that you could not apprehend (Sound familiar?) "Bring it!"

--Shadows HQ—

"All. Processes. Fully. Functional." Omega stood up and faced Shadow and Cream. "Let's have a visit to your solo parental unit Cream shall we?" Shadow smirked. "I'm so smart…"

--

Sukani: Oh no you don't! Your lucky I showed you Omega and the Five sages…I was feeling that I needed more even though I was tired.

Sonic: WTF!? WHERE AM I DUDE!?

Sukani: Screw you Sonic I'm NOT in a good mood…

Tikal: Let's all just stay calm…

Knuckles: Yeah I'm with Tikal…

Sapphire: ditto


	5. Info

This one is going to be short very short indeed…I have a few computer troubles so in this one I'll just being answering my current reviews this will be updated.

Current Reviews:

shadowroxmysox3: hm... this could get intresting.  
and did you mention love?  
hm.. oh oh pick me pick me!!  
could you please use my fan character in your story as Rouge's little sister and Charmy's love intrest?  
you will find her bio on my profile if you want to use her.

Sukani: Well as you can see yes!

shadowroxmysox3: whoo hoo thanx!  
and also this story is starting to get veary intresting...  
oh and a side note-you can make her older since everybody is older in this kewl fic!  
update soon!

Sukani: Np, will do, and thx!

shadowroxmysox3: Great I can't wait to see the rest  
will Sapphire speak more?

Sukani: Of she will! The rest? Well….

Currently my fans (yes other ppl read this nami the time traveler I think) thought that I'll finish this story…but my comps been acting up and life makes it hard to update…but just wait long enough and soon I'll update


	6. Different from Before

Sorry for the long wait but we are back! So please enjoy this one. _**whisper whisper**_ Really I have to?! I do not own Sonic etc…ENJOY!

Death Egg

"…" Eggman remains silent as if possessed, the door opens and Metal walks in. "Master?" "…" Eggman does not respond. "…Ok I'll go then…" Metal leaves the control room and when the door shuts…"………….S…….s….Sh-…..Shade…."

Tails's House

Shade sets his cat down and jumps into the sky above the clouds Gemel Follows him, when they meet Gemel prepares to blast Shade off the planet. "Prepare to die Scumbag!" Shade does not respond and aims his gun toward Gemel and fires, the bullet looks as if it's invisible. But Gemel senses it, and using telepathy he redirects it and sends a barrage of bullet and missiles towards Shade.

"You pretty good for a robot!"

Shade, using Mana makes all the bullets and missiles implode expect for his own which ends up making contact and sends him flying across the town. "SHIT!" He crashes into a building and cannot seem to get up. "Huh? What the…" He looked down and his arm is stuck inside a building. "This always seems to happen…" He suddenly snaps his fingers and the building blows up. "Time to get serious"

Knuckles Mansion

Sapphire was standing out on the balcony and thinking about a lot of things. _What's Charmy doing now? How is he? Will he visit?_ Her thoughts were interrupted when Tails came over. "Hey" Sapphire didn't bother responding…"Sapphire? Hello? Heeeeellllll-" "WHAT!?" Tails fell back to the floor awfully surprised and confused. "What? What do you want? Could you NOT see I was thinking?" Tails smirked "About Charmy?" Next he knew he was flying off the balcony. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Lucky Knuckles saw Tails and caught him. "Got her angry again?" Tails was still catching his breath but breathed out."_**pant**_ shut _**pant**_ up…."

Hospital

Shadow walked up to the counter. "Vanilla?" The nurse looked down at her computer. "Oh, she is in room 98" Shadow wrote that down in case he forgot. "Thanks, come on you two!" He looked over at the seats. Omega and Cream looked up and followed Shadow…….They reached the room and knocked. They heard a voice. "You may come in…" they walked in and saw a doctor walk toward them. "You stay awhile that's all" he walked out of the room when he heard his named called on the speaker. "Mom?" Cream walked up to the bed Vanilla looked as in good health, but she needed her rest. "Cream…?" Cream smiled and started talking with her mother while Shadow smirked. "That. Is. Good" Shadows smile went away "Don't talk like that".

??

Sonic lay on the floor as Sanic and the figure stand (Or float for the figure) over him. "I will now enter his body" said the figure. "Huh….what? Where am I- AHHHHH!!" Sanic looked away as it entered Sonics body. "Perfect" Sonic stood up but with a strange cloak on and helmet to hid his face. "How do I look?" The figure joked. Sanic raised an eyebrow at that "Ha, ha very funny can we go now?" "Your no fun…well? Sing!

_**"nee aishitara dare mo ga  
konna kodoku inaru no?  
nee kurayami yori mo fukai kurushimi  
dakishimeteru no?  
nani mo kamo ga futari kagayaku tame  
kitto **_

_**kimi o kimi o aishiteru  
kokoro de mitsumeteiru  
kimi o kimi o shinjiteru  
samui yoru mo **_

_**Nee koishite mo dare ni mo itsuka  
owari ga kuru no?  
nee aosora yori mo su'n da  
tokimeki sutete shimau no?  
kisetsu kawari no kaze  
michi o hashiru zutto **_

_**kimi o kimi o ashiteru  
kokoro de mitsumeteiru  
kimi o kimi o shinjiteru  
samui yoru mo **_

_**tatoe ashita nakushite mo  
anata o ushinatte mo  
dekiru kagiri no egao de kagayakitai  
namida de ima yobi kakeru  
yakusoku na doiranai  
kimi ga kureta taisetsu na tsuyo sa dakara  
hitomi de ima yobi kakeru  
yakusoku na doiranai  
hitomi de ima te o no basu  
samui yoru mo" **_

As she sang a portal opened and they stepped inside it.

Detective Agency

"Now, now Charmy…" Vector tried to calm him down but it wasn't working "WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" "Sleep" Charmy fell to the ground Espio put something away. (Ok, what is up with ninjas and "sleep"?) Vector punched Espio across the room. "TWO THINGS! TWO! YOU COULD KILLED HIM, AND what is up with you ninjas?" Espio threw a ninja star at Vector but he missed anyway. "Your off today Espio…" Espio didn't say anything.

City Streets

Rouge flew around looking for fun things to do but could find nothing so she returned home to where Knuckles was waiting.

Sukani: Well?

Tails: SWEET!

Shadow: _**smirk**_

Sukani: Please Review!


	7. Fate is Sealed

Well looks like this story is getting somewhere eh? Since we are getting somewhere I am going to try to keep this running through Christmas so please have some patience with us. Alright? I don't own Sonic etc, etc, blah blah blah….ENJOY!

City Limits

Shade rises up from the ground covered in cuts and burn marks still bleeding and tries to ignore the pain and over on the other side of the road (Yes they are battling on the road o.o) Gemel has already risen up and charges at Shade and draws out a cyber laser blade and tries to slice Shade in half. Just when he reaches Shade before he can even make contact Shades cat Lunaro suddenly transforms into a tiger right before Gemel's eyes (or visors…) and cuts off his arm with the blade attached but does not stop there, he leaps towards Gemel who is currently off balance and defenseless and is now armless, now Lunaro goes for Gemel's legs. "SHIT! STUPID FELINE OR WHATEVER YOU ARE!" Gemel shouts as his jetpack blows him out of there.

Shade just smirked. "Thanks…" Lunaro catches Shade before he collapses and gives him a ride home.

Tails's House

Gemel lands in front of the other sages and tells them his battle. "So you basically lost?" Gemel shot a laser from his visor at Eemrel. "SHUT IT!" Tikal tried to calm him down while the other three tried to think of a plan.

Knuckles Mansion

Sapphire looked down (using her powers) at Knuckles and Tails having their own little conversation. Rouge landed behind her coming back from her daily flight. "Something wrong hon? You seem…._jealous_…" Sapphire blushed a little. "I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Rouge smirked. "Suuuuure…." Sapphire held in her anger since it WAS her sister though. "I'll be right back k?"

Knuckles Mansion's Front Door

I portal opened up behind Tails and out stepped Sanic and the Strange figure. "_Hey little fox-boy, behind you!_" Tails turned around and was surprised to see Sanic. "Sanic!? Sonic's been looking all over for you!" Sanic didn't respond though. "Uhhhh…Sanic? Hello?" The Figure stepped forward towards Tails but Knuckles stopped it dead in it's tracks. "I don't think so bud-" (those of you that are Knuckles fans and hate seeing Knuckles abuse please skip to the next paragraph) The figure thrusted it's hand through Knuckles and tossed him to the side. "_Now…come with me…_"

Hospital

Shadow stood with Omega outside the door of Vanilla's room Cream asked to be alone with her mother and Shadow accepted that. "It was strangely kind of you to accept Cream's request Shadow…" Shadow didn't respond "Shadow?" Omega looked to see that Shadow was sleeping on the bench and a not surprised or amused but he was when he started to record it. Suddenly a large explosion was heard from Vanilla's room. (I'm so evil :D) Omega rushed inside to only see Cream and vanilla were being taken by a blue rabbit with all black on. "Thank your foolishness" she left Omega with that and blue light emerged from her body and she vanished. "Searching for word perfect for situation…found word…Shit!"

Detective Agency

Vector, Espio, and Charmy remained asleep for they had a big day tomorrow and didn't even know how or what they were going to proceed with the job. They have placed Charmy under a lot of stress and he needed the rest…

Death Egg

Metal jumped off the Death Egg and turned on his jetpack to test it out and it was working smoothly so he thought he'd show the "Good" Doctor. "Master?" Metal said as he walked into the control room. "Yes, Yes…what is it?" Metal was a little relieved to see the doctor was back to his old self. "The Jetpack…it works…" Eggman turn around to look at it. "Good, good! Thank you for testing it out! Now I'll let hold onto it as long as you don't SMASH IT! Understand Metal?" Metal nodded "Yes doctor!"

Realm of the Gods

………peace….nothing lay here but peace, tranquility and anything but sorrow. Now we join our new character …..a beast born in the heavens and hell….wear special visors to stop the true monster from raging. Floating in the clouds listening to some musical box that's never stops…a Kitsune appears in front of him and picks up the music box and it turns to dust in her hands…"You poor, poor thing….you've been sleeping for thousands of years or maybe longer…do not worry… I am Gomi…an Easer…I will free you…" ("Yes hello?...WHAT!? I'M BEING SUED BY JUVENILE ORION!?")

Sukani: I hope you enjoyed it! I did! Weeeeeeeeee! _**Dances**_

Tails: Knuckles….no….

Sanic: I'm sorry…

Naroclie: Hey…I was in this one….

Figure: MUAHAHAHAHAAAA

Sukani: Also I'm on Gaia Online! So if you want an update sooner find me and pm me…here's my username "Sukani Mar" Bye and please commet!


	8. Heavens Wrath

"Heavens Wrath"

Hey, I'm back and this one will be was worked on in many different places so please no criticism okay? Now I don't really want to keep you waiting so…

Shadow: Hurry up Damnit!

Sukani: Don't rush me!

Sonic: MUAHAHAAAHAHAHAAAAA!!!11!!!1!!!1!

Sukani: Damnit stop laughing evilly!

Sonic: Fine….

Naroclie: He does not own Sonic and the Sonic[tm] staff…

Sukani: YES I DO DAMNIT!

Peoples In black cloaks drag Sukani away….

Tails's House

Gemel got fixed up by Tikal and could now take part in the brain storming.

"Damn it, Tikal! You are such a Pacifist! You know everyone has to pull their own weight!"

"I know that but I'm against fighting! I couldn't hurt a fly! (maybe…)"

Eemrel interrupted their argument with only a fast comment

"Oh? Having a lovers' quarrel?"

Tikal and Gemel in unison stop arguing and faced Eemrel and they yelled "WE ARE NOT LOVERS!" in his face.

"Oh? But you're talking in unison, which must mean you two think alike…"

"WE ARE NOT ALIKE!"

"Yes you are…"

"NO WE'RE NOT!"

"Yes you are…"

"NO WE'RE NOT!"

"Yes you are…"

"NO WE'RE NOT!"

"Yes you are…"

"NO WE'RE NOT!"

Well this goes on for awhile so…Cosmo decides to step in finally…

"GUYS, THIS IS NOT ACOMPLISHING ANYTHING!"

Suddenly all three of them shut up realizing that she was right they WEREN'T accomplishing anything so they decided to finish this later since they had a plan that they needed to work on. Chaos stepped up and pointed towards the direction of Knuckles Mansion indicating that they should go there. All of them agreed with Chaos.

"Besides, we need to make sure Tails doesn't get kidnapped by Disaster." Gemel stated

then without a moment to waste Chaos used a blue Chaos Emerald to teleport them there.

Knuckles Mansion

When they arrived they were devastated to see what was before them. Knuckles was in the wall of his own Mansion with a hole through his chest looking as he was not breathing, there were numerous holes IN the mansion, Sapphire was cut across her chest kneeling next her sister Rouge who looked as if she was already dead, and to top it all…Tails was nowhere to be found…(I'm so Evil! :D).

"No…we were too late…" Gemel walked up to Tikal "This is your fault you know…if you had fought with me against Shade, we'd be here right now!" Cosmo was disgusted to hear that. She lifted up her arm and pointed it towards Gemel, and numerous vines from beneath the ground came up and grappled onto him.

"Take. That. Back." She ordered him and soon enough he obeyed because he didn't want to be snapped in two!

"Fine….I'm sorry Tikal…." Tikal smiled and accepted his apology and started to help Eemrel and Chaos tend to Rouge, Knuckles, and Sapphire's injuries.(Knuckles fans skip the rest of the Paragraph!) Chaos looked up at Cosmo after looking after Knuckles and nodded his head no…she looked at Tikal who began to break into tears. Gemel didn't care. For some reason he looked as if he was trying to ignore them. "So what? He was weak anyway" Gemel suddenly realized that there was a rod piercing right through his chest. Before he could react he was sent flying into the Mansion. Tikal lay the rod on a tree. "YOU BASTARD! Your lucky I'm against killing…"

Gemel was scarred out of his mind. He thought he almost died there. Then out of nowhere they heard a voice it seemed like it was female but they couldn't find the source

of the voice but they pieced together what it sounded like and it formed a song…

"_**Sparkling angel I believe  
You were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember**_

The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.

Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember

The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give the reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life.

The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end."

Then before they could even respond to it, another voice interrupted and this one was male.

"_**Turn the lights off in this place  
And she shines just like a star  
And I swear I know her face  
I just don't know who you are  
Turn the music up in here  
I still hear her loud and clear  
Like she's right there in my ear  
Telling me that  
She wants to own me  
To control me  
Come closer  
Come closer**_

And I just can't pull myself away  
Under her spell I can't break  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop  
And I just can't bring myself away  
But I don't want to escape  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop

I can feel her on my skin  
I can taste her on my tongue  
Shes the sweetest taste of sin  
The more I get the more I want  
She wants to own me  
Come closer  
She says "come closer"

Chorus:  
And I just can't pull myself away  
Under her spell I can't break  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop  
And I just can't bring myself away  
But I don't want to escape  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop

(Come closer) x 7  
I just can't stop nooooo  
I just can't stop nooooo  
I just can't stop nooooo  
I just can't stop nooooo

And I just can't pull myself away  
Under her spell I can't break  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop  
And I just can't bring myself away  
But I don't want to escape  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop

And I just can't pull myself away  
Under her spell I can't break  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop

come closer"

During the males song it seemed like his voice broke into more than one, like there was more than one person with the exact same voice singing on cue at the right moment. (do NOT think I'm cliché!) Right after that song two portals opened up and from the one the left stepped out two people. A girl they quickly identified as Sanic, Sonic's sister who suddenly disappeared on a full moon. The person or thing next to her was identified as Disaster, the one who bought all this destruction. The person who stepped out of the second portal…was a boy who had a pair of red wings and two tails. His eyes were crimson, and nothing but lust, rage, and despair lied in them. It was….Tails.

Sukani: -_-

Naroclie: Hey…Where am I?

Sukani: Your in the next chapter…

Sonic: WTF? WHERE'S ME!?

Sukani: You'll appear in the 11th Chapter

Tails: This seems like a problem….

Tikal: Ugh…why do things jus get worse?

Sukani: PLEASE REVIEW OR I'LL KILL!

People in black cloaks drag Sukani away again,,,


	9. The Fight Begins

BACK and not better than ever -.- but still I press on for the faith of my readers!

Shadow: Do you ever shut up?

Sukani: Nope ^^

Shadow: Grr…

Sukani: Hey, be happy your in this one! I do not own Sonic and Sonic Cast…wait..Wh-

Naroclie: Enjoy

…

Hospital Wreckage

Suddenly The blue rabbit teleported back there "I just an order from my boss to kill you two" she started charging an energy blast when Omega stopped her with missiles, "Argh! What the…?" She turned around just to see Shadow using Chaos Spears on her. "Chaos Spears!" she simply called out the word "Shield me, Bahamut!" (Don't worry I asked FF series to borrow him lol!) suddenly a strange monster (trying to show it from their POV) with wings swoops down and block the attack with one of it's wings. "RAAAAAHHH!!!!" it roared as it sent the attack back at Shadow.

"Uh-oh…" Shadow managed to get out before the attack made contact. Sending Shadow across the wreckage and unfortunate for him, he landed on spike shaped debris which pierced him through his stomach. "UGH! DAMN!" he shouted in pain. "Activating saving module" Omega shot a few bullets at the spike beneath Shadow allowing him to stand and take the rest of it out. "Thanks…I think" Shadow then proceeded to charge stupidly at Bahamut. "Bahamut, Megaflare!" the rabbit called out and then the golden ring hovering behind it started spinning as it got down on it's arms and legs. At it's mouth a ball of energy formed. Then when it got large enough Bahamut releashed the energy which turned it into a wave of energy (I typed energy three times… o.o) which then hit Shadow and Omega sending them off behind the clouds. "Hmph, well…that didn't take very long…".

Knuckles Mansion

Tails looked at the Sages faces of defeat and laughed evilly. "You were too slow fools!" Cosmo was devastated (since you know she loved him?) at what he had become. "No…that's not possible!" Tails laughed even harder at that. "Anything's possible fool…" Disaster charged at Chaos and punched it in the chest. "Oh, were you expecting to hurt me with just a punch?" Disaster smirked "No…" a small surge went through Disasters arm and connected to Chaos and made him collapse. "How's that?" Chaos didn't respond. Tikal gasped and charged at Disaster with her rod but Tails jumped in front of her and blasted her away with a energy sphere. Disaster then charged at Cosmo and drew a blade from a dark portal. "Time to cut the weeds…" Cosmo slammed her fist into the wall of the mansion making it fall to pieces. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Two gigantic vines rose up from the ground and attacked Disaster. "Oh please it was a joke" he said as he cut the vines in half. Tikal shot a light sphere at Tails but he easily dodged it. She shot five more but he dodged them too like it was child's play. "Oh please, is that the best you can do?" He said while flying towards her. "Uhh…" before she could gather her thoughts to make a plan he kicked her into a tree. "UGH!" He didn't stop there though. He charged at her once more and grabbed her neck. "Let's see how much air you need…" He started to strangle her and would not let go. Her vision started to blur. "P-please…s-stop…" He started to tighten his grip. He spoke with a deep voice. "Don't worry child, it will all be over soon…"

Sukani: Am I killing off characters or what!?

Tikal: Bastard…

Naroclie: So readers…have you figured who I am yet?

Sukani: If you did…REVIEW ABOUT IT! If you do I'll tell…

Suknai: Oh and this is for people who don't know. I said I was going to tell right?

--

Naroclie

Age: 15

Animal/Species: Bunny/Rabbit

Bio: She was an orphan adopted by her "Boss" who doesn't treat her like a daughter but as a tool. Or a weapon if you will. She seems not to mind it but she only wants someone who will love her.

Disaster

Age: None

Animal/Species: Specter like Hedgehog

Bio: Sealed by the five Sages ancestors. Sanic allows him to move freely from his banished dimension and to places on Mobian. He or it has no remorse and only seeks to gain power from Tails and Sonic.


	10. Requiem

Sukani: Well I got another request to add another character to the story well a kind of request. So this is his bio enjoy…

Name: Marl  
Species: Fox  
Age: Unknown, best guess is 13 and a half

Description: An ash gray fox that is slightly shorter than the Sonic X Tails. He wears a hooded cloak that has a mixture of gray, green, and brown on it. Wears dark green pants. The he is wearing a shirt underneath the cloak its Black.

Personality: Appears to be cold an uncaring from the way he acts but in actuality is very caring and will attempt to stop anyone innocent getting hurt. You just need to get to know him first. He is an excellent tactician and strategist. Call him short and your going to end up on the ground with your legs in a lot of pain. Call him to young and you're in for a heck of a fight. Or you're going to be strung up from a ceiling or tree.

Origins: Lived in the wild his whole life on his own,(why he seems so cold) because his entire clan was slaughtered by something even he cant remember.(make it up if you want!) Because of his wild origins the city confuses him so he is more on edge and hostile in it, relaxes a lot more outside of it.

Weapons/fighting style: He has a bow with many kinds of arrows (fire, explosive, ice, etc) but can use just about anything as a throwing weapon. After he goes as long as he can hiding and shooting arrows he has two daggers, a lightweight throwing type one, and a large heavy one. Uses them to block attacks while launching his own. Being short he is also agile so he rolls around and jumps a lot.

Powers: Only one Chaos power, Chaos Arrow. You can guess what that is. If he gets at least 5 of the emeralds his bow transforms into the celestial bow and is 3 times more powerful, he also launches celestial arrows that are as fast as light and deadly.

Sapphire: Wow, either you're extremely lazy or you made that up yourself…

Marl: Take a "Wild" guess

Sukani: . That's not funny!

Disaster: Finally! I'm up here…anyways Sukani does not own Sonic or Sonic characters…

Sukani: ARRRRGH! YES. I. D-

PPl in black cloaks: Ahem!

Sukani: nvm…

Naroclie: Enjoy!

…

Death Egg Airspace

Metal was using the jetpack to fly around for another test run. "System is in the Green sir!" he spoke to Eggman on his little radio on his ear. "Good, now find Shade!" "Sir!" and with that he flew off in the direction of Knuckles Mansion since there have scanned that there was a lot of commotion coming from there.

Knuckles Mansion

Tails continued choking Tikal until her struggling became slower and soon enough he threw her to the side where she lay…motionless. "Wow, you didn't put up much of a fight" he looked towards Disasters direction where he was fighting Cosmo, slicing vines that come his way, advancing towards her. She became more afraid of him the closer he got. Then he disappeared (To her) leaving her even more afraid of where he might appear. Then to her bad luck a sword was driven through her chest from behind her. "Ugh! What…h-how?" she got out before she fell to the ground.

Eemrel was charging at Tails with his Elec Arms. "YOU MOTHER-FUCKING BASTARD!" he yelled at him totally giving himself away, being blind with rage and all. Tails turn around and cast "Stop!" on him. "Shit!" Eemrel thought since he could not move. Tails walked towards him slowly to make it look more dramatic. "Knock it off!" Tails laughed loudly. "I guess when you're a robot, you have no funny bone" Eemrel was not amused by that comment. But then Tails rushed towards him and ripped out his memory-chip and crushed it. "What did you d-" Eemrel said as he was slowly shut down.

Gemel was about to run away like a cowardly fool when Disaster stopped him. "Your turn now…" Gemel was frozen knowing he could not escape when Metal kicked Disaster into the remains of the Mansion, picked Gemel up, and flew back to the Death Egg.

Tails walked up to Disaster and helped him up. "Well at least we killed four of them" he said as if he didn't even care Cosmo died. Disaster looked pleased. "You are right…" Sanic began singing and a portal opened up. (sorry no song this time ^^;) the three of them were about to step through when a ash gray fox attacked Tails before he could get into the portal stranding him there. "Who the fuck are you?" The fox smirked. "Names Marl don't forget it!"

Realm of the Gods

Gomi flew gently the cloud paradise with her accomplice. She smiled as she reached a strange altar that looked like it was there for thousands of years. "Ok Mar, take the Emeralds from the holding place…" Her accomplice approached the altar and a force field or shielding if you will, seemed to break down. "T-t-t-the E-e-e-emeralds…" it spoke as it picked up three golden emeralds. "Awesome! Let's get out of here" Gomi commanded it. It summoned a portal and they left.

Death Egg (Control Room)

Metal came in carrying Gemel which was shut down for keeping it's power level at a steady range. "So doctor…what do we do?" Eggman pondered it for a moment and then suddenly. "Yosh! We will fix Gemel and you BOTH can go on the mission together as partners!" Metal thought about it for a moment and agreed that it was a good idea since they might go after Gemel again.

????

Disaster blasted down some remains of the city ruins while Sanic slept. "DAMN! Why does she have to sleep now!?" he asked himself as he blew down some more remains. "Then again she might have teleported us into the wrong destination without her focus…" He looked over at her sleeping. Then he blew down another ruin. "Wait…If I wake her she won't have focus…" he slowly landed and decided to go to sleep as well.

Rouge's Personal Home

Rouge was helping Knuckles, Sapphire, Shadow, and Omega heal (or repair) their injuries since she already healed up first. "Don't worry you guys…I'll make sure you'll be in tip-top shape!" she promised to her sleeping patients. She had to take care of them herself since the ONLY hospital in the city was destroyed.

…

Sukani: OH YEAH I'M ON FIRE! _**Dances**_

Tikal: I…died!?

Cosmo: Me too!

Eemrel: WTF!?

Chaos: Hey, at least you didn't die in the last chapter!

Marl: Meh you ppl are crazy…

Gomi: This is fun!

Mar: Destiny…is yours to make…

Sukani: Ask only…I REVIEW ^^ oh and ppl please pm/note/ or whatever me or post in my forums if you want characters in this FF


	11. Aggression

Ok guys time to introduce some OC characters, then after that we'll see most about them k? No complaints! Oh and I don't own Sonic and Sonic Cast!

Marl: Yo! You saw me in the last FF Sukani made and I am TOTALLY GOING TO KICK TAIL'S "A"!

Naroclie: You remember me as "The Blue Rabbit" I don't have much to say…

Marl: Wuss…

Naroclie: Why you…

Sukani: AHEM! Now let's continue!

Gomi: As you know I'm the girl Easer from before…and this is Mar!

Mar: Argh….

Sukani: What? Who said you couldn't do self insertation?

Mar: Wait, what?

Sukani: Nothing! Next?

Shade: Sup yall?

Lunaro: Grrr…

Sukani: Let's skip these two…don't worry almost over!

Disaster: There you are you stupid fox! Where's Tails!?

Marl: I'm fighting him right now idiot

Sanic: No comment

Sukani: Final one's!

Marie: Um…hi…

Chaos Emerald Teal: Greetings

Sapphire: Why am I at the bottom?

Sukani: Tech problems I had to do this quick by who I remembered.

Sukani: LET THERE BE FANFIC

…

_Rain…a girl stands out in rain, standing by her friends corpses. Crying…she has been cursed…one arm normal…one arm demon…she killed her own friends. Now she has no one to comfort her. For now…_

Mansion Wreckage

Tails slams into a tree in great pain. "Damn…how the hell are that strong!?" Marl just smirked. "Your just weak!" He charged at Tails and before Tails could even move he was sent flying by Marl's aura kick. "ARGH!" Marl frowned he wasn't having fun. "Are you THIS weak?" Tails stood up but staggered a little. "The darkness hasn't set fully yet…" Marl just stared. "Wtf does that mean?" Tails was about to collapse to the ground but suddenly a surge of darkness spread through him. "Yes…YES!" Tails shot a dark sphere at Marl. "Huh!? ARGH!" Marl sent flying through a few trees. Tails flew towards him. (Using his wings if any of you ppl forgot) Charging another blast to try and get rid of him. Marl jumped to his feet but did not have enough speed to dodge the blast. "TRY THIS!" Tails shot the blast at him and he knew he could not dodge it. "Crap…I suck at enduring…" But he put his arms up anyway. The blast hit him and he was doing well at enduring it until…Tails shot a small sphere at his legs and he tripped INTO the blast. "Ah shit…"

Disasters Realm (No more ???? Yay!)

Sanic was practicing her singing while Disaster was training. (Once again no song sorry ppl) Once they were done they started a plan to get Tails back. She sang a song and opened up a potal.

The Realm of the Gods (exit)

Gomi waved her arm telling to Mar that the coast was clear and they could escape (BLARGH! I'm not cliché) from the so called…"Paradise" so both of them flew into the portal past the guards without them noticing.

_Church_

_She still stood there crying…but noticed that the rain had stopped and picked up a Emerald from the ground and teleported after giving her friends a proper burial._

Editors Room ()

Hey it's me just dropping in to tell you all of them are going to Knuckle Mansion Wreckage and they are going to decide what teams they'll join and if you don't like it don't review pm/note/message me k?

Mansion Wreckage

It's amazing really…three portals opened up at the same time going to the same destination caught Marl's and Tails's attention. From the first one out stepped Disaster and Sanic. "Give us back Tails…?" He saw that Tails was flying in the air with his arms around Marl's neck. (Unknown to Tails…Marl could breathe since Tails wasn't "crushing" his neck enough) From the second came Gomi and Mar. "What the? Who are you people???" Gomi asked stupidly ignoring Tails and Marl. From the last stepped out a strange girl with a TEAL Chaos Emerald. She wore one long sleeve on her right arm. Her hair band (or whatever it is) had a small jewel separating two parts of it. She also had long hair that went down to her waist. The main color of her clothes was blue. Her fur color was light brown and she had sky blue eyes. It was hard to tell if she was a Hedgehog or an Echindna.

"Huh? Why are you fighting?" Marl saw that Tails was distracted and kicked him in the face. "ARGH! Damn fox…" He let go by accident. Marl landed in front of the girl. "So what's up good looking?" Tails was angered to see that he left the fight to flirt. "DAMN YOU FOX!" Marl looked back. "It's Marl asshole!" The girl looked at Tails then back at Marl. "Um…" Marl looked back at her. "Huh? What?" "My name is Marie…" Tails looked as if he didn't care. "Earth Break!" he shouted and pointed to the ground it started to separate and EVERYONE fell in. "TAILS!!!!" Disaster shouted as he fell in. "heh heh …shit…"

Mountains

Naroclie stood there watching them all fall in the gigantic hole and Tails flying in after. But she was more interested in the Chaos Emerald that Marie had. She had never seen that color before so she had to have it. "Once I get that Emerald boss will be happy…" She smiled. But she was interested in the girl that had it as well…a new partner perhaps? "Maybe we'll this well be fortunate for my boss and me…" she put her binoculars away and jumped down from the mountain. What she didn't know that she was being followed by a bat girl. "Oh? Chaos Emerald? My sister will praise me if I bring that back…" Sapphire said to herself.

…

Sukani: Well…that's it for today.

Shadow: WTF?

Rouge: Where are we?

Knuckles: Show us now!

Omega: EXTERMINATE!

Sukani: Knuckles…YOU ARE DEAD!

Knuckles: Wh-what…?

Sonic: He-

Sukani: Chapter 11 damnit!

Sonic: THIS IS CHAPTER 11!

Sukani: Oh…shit…12 then!

Sonic: WTF!?

Naroclie: I don't have a problem~

Sonic: Zip it Bunny!

Sukani: REVIEW!

…

Owari for now


	12. Fight

Ah....WE ARE BACK! SO SAYS I! Sorry for the looooooooooooong wait, I couldn't get enough time to post anything on the comp....(I have a life)

Shadow: Damn, you were gone long o.o

Sonic: Thought you died or something....

Sukani: Nonsense! I'll never abandon my fans!

Naroclie: So you say now....

Sukani: Huh....? Shut it bunny!

Naroclie: Why is everyone calling me that...?

Mar: Let's get this over with.....Sukani does not own Sonic cast.

Sukani: Hey! Fine....enjoy!

--------------------------------

Rouge's personal home

Shadow woke up on a bed and looked out a nerby window wondering where he was and noticed Omega was in a capsule next to him. "Hey! Omega! You operating?" no response. Shadow shurged and got out of bed and opened the window. "Then i'll go alone..." he said as he jumped out. Rouge came in the room hearing voices knowing someone woke up. "Shadow, are you awa-"

to her displeasure shadow had jumped out the window and she knew where he was headed...

Death Egg (Reproduction/Repair Room)

Gemel was in a capsule recharging himself for his next fight. Metal was positioned with Gemel in case he woke up early and tired to escape. "I wonder how you survived....." Metal said to himself...while he was pondering Gemel was stiring as if something was amiss...

Hole (Knuckles Mansion)

Disater was falling down the deep hole when he noticed Marie's Emerald and tired to make a grab for it. "HAND THAT OVER, VERMIN!" Marie keep it close to her. "No! Stay away!" Marl saw this and got out his bow and arrows and aimed at Disater. "Now....hold still asshole..." he said under his breath.

He launched an arrow at Disater and it made contact. "ARGH! Who the?" Disater muttered looking around. Then all of the sudden someone looked as if they tackled really just grabbed her and jump towards Marls location. "Huh? What? How? Who?" Marie quickly said as she was picked up and by someone she didn't know. "Names Naroclie, you can call me Naro k?"

Marie still looked confused but she nodded. Marl put away he bow and arrows and took out his knife. "You two! Quickly! Get over here before Disa-" Before he could finish Tails tackled him to into the wall. "Now you die..." He raised his hand and turned it into a claw and when saw this her eys widened and jumped towards thier direction. "NO! STOP!" When Tails was about to kill Marl, marie threw herself in way and instead he hit her arm and reaveled that one of her arms was demonic and Tails was surprised about it but she wasn't....Marl was speecless.

Naroclie didn't mind it actually made her like Marie more. Marie noticed that her arm was exposed and paniced, she was almost about to be hit by Tails but Marl kicked him in the face. "ARGH! DAMN FOX!" Marl just got annoyed by that. "Why do you keep calling me fox!?" Tails just flew over to Sanic and whispred something in her hear and she nodded. Naroclie saw and charged an aura blast while saying..."OH NO YOU DON'T" she launched at Tails without him noticing and he was sent into the wall. "ARGH! THATS IT! I'VE HAD IT!" Charges big blast and aims it at Naro.

--------------------

Sukani: BA! NO NO NO! ENOUGH! SONIC ZIP IT!

Owari


	13. The Battle Continues

Whew....I really have to keep up on this FF...oh well but I'm going to make a important chapter today! I think o.o

Shadow: Get on with it already!

Sukani: XD Ok, I don't own Sonic and cast!

Shadow: Enjoy .

.................................................................................................

Shadow's HQ

Shadow decied that he was going to help everyone beat Naroclie since he thought that she was the one behind all of this. So he stormed his through his HQ and picked up some of the most dangerous guns and used his motorcycle to drive towards Knuckles Mansion.

Knuckles Mansion Remains

He saw a Hole up ahead and decied that everyone must have fallen into it so he rode his motocycle inside...with him still on it...(Sukani: Hardcore....o.o)

Hole (Knuckles Mansion)

He pressed a button on the motocycle and it turned into a Hover Board. "Ugh...I rather use skates, but I'm on short notice so..." he muttered to him as he flew down, deep inside the hole. Sooner or later he saw someone standing on a rock sticking out of the hole. "Who is that?" He noticed that it was.....Shade Unknown. "Aw crap...." Shade was already looking in his direction and he got his gun shouting..."DIE DEMI-GOD!" Shadow used his board to swivel around him and dodge his bullets when he fired. "YOUR SHOOTING TOO SLOW!" Shadow got out a plasma rifle and fired at the rock Shade standing on and he fell.

"DAMN IT!"

Futher down at the bottom and the Hole everyone was standing (Skiped through it). Marie was kneeling behind Marl and cluching her demon arm crying for some reason. Naroclie was trying to comfort her and Tails was on the side with Disater and Sanic. Gomi and mar did not know what the heck was going on.

"You want me? Then beat me in batte!"

Now everyone did not know where that voice was coming but then they noticed the Teal Chaos Emerald rise into the air and a light emerged from it and it's form changed into a teal fox with a white jacket, red sneakers, Black shirt and pants looking pissed.

"What the? Who the heck are you!? Aren't you an emerald!?"

"Yes, I am"

Naroclie didn't so she shot a blast at him and he snapped his fingers and imploded before reaching him. "Is that all?" Tails grinned and charged at him at full speed and threw two blast at him and followed with a kick only to be blow back by his own blasts. "What the!?" the Teal Fox teleported behind Tails and said something and a huge blast hit Tails sending him into a wall in turn knocking him out. "TAILS!? DAMN!" Disaster shouted as he charged at the TF. Then TF stepped out of te way making Disaster look like an idiot. "Huh? Wait a....HEY!" Disaster shout at him. TF chanted, "Fire inside me, course through my body, let me feel anger, let hatred become my friend, FLAME BURST!" TF used his fist to shoot a big flame ball at Disaster which exploded on contact. Disaster collapsed right there and the darkness around him came of revealing that it was really Sonic being controlled, the darkness engulfed Tails and it teleported away. Sanic sang a quick song and teleported away.

TF faced the other five and the Mar and Gomi Teleported away at a blink of an eye. TF looked at Marl who had three arrows pointing at him. "Move, and you fry" Marl assured. Then out of no where TF moved like the speed of light and knocked out Marl with his fist. "YOU SON OF A..." Marl mannaged to get out before he collapsed. TF looked the last two and smiled. "Will you two fight fair?" Naroclie was silent for a moment and then she stood up and....

.................................................................................................

Sukani: I love cliff hangers....

Shadow: Interesting....

Sonic: Well...at least I appeared...

Sukani: That's the spirit!

Naroclie: w/e

Owari for now, and....uh...stuff


	14. When Titles Fly

OMG I am soooooooooooooooo sorry. I didn't post new chapters because I forgot I had to!(Somehow eating eggs made me remember.)

Sukani: I do not own Sonic and Cast

----------------------------------------

Hole (Bottom)

Naroclie was silent for a moment and then she stood up and looked at Marie. "Hey, can you move?" Marie stood up and noded. "Then we do this together"  
Surprisingly she noded and both of them faced him. "Ok Marie, let's see how strong you are with your new 'Friend'" said TF. Marie whinced. Naroclie charged an aura blast and aimed at the ground below TF to send him flying and it worked! "CRAP! Got to cocky..." Marl was slowly getting up and stared at Naroclie for a second...Naroclie looked over at him and signaled him to....*ahem* "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND HELP!" Marl sweatdroped but ran over and threw his dagger at TF, then he prepared five arrows and looked at Naroclie. "We can finish him off if we work together!" Marl noded.

Naroclie, Marie, and Marl stand side by side and combind their strength together. Marl sends five light charged arrows, Naroclie follows with a Sacred Flame.  
Marie finishes it wit a Dark wave. All the attacks slowly combind to a new blast of Light, twilight, and darkness balanced out. TF didn't realize this and tried to block the attack, but failed terribuly. Tf then smiled at the three that defeated him. "After all this...you three beat me...Marie the Demon, Marl the Arc Archer, and finally...Naroclie...the Maiden of Noon..."

-----------------------

Sukani: I feel terrible to cut it short but thats all the time I've got... 


	15. The Battle Finally Starts

This is an update!

Shadow: Not really.

Sukani: SHUT UP DAMNIT!

Shadow: Get on with it retard…

Sukani: *cries* YOU HURT MY FEELINGS!

Mar: Apologize, "Flame".

Shadow: FINE! I'm sorry!

Sukani: Ok…GOT YOU! I was faking idiot.

Shadow: …you SON OF A BI-

Sukani: I do not own Sonic, etc.

Disaster's Dimension

Tails paces around with his new, glowing yellow eyes shifting from Disaster and Sanic.

He is not patient that's one fact. He begins to tap his foot impatiently waiting for Disaster or Sanic to say something, but they were quiet.

"."

Disaster looked up at Tails.

"Something"

Tails pounded his foot into the ground and smirked.

"Heh, good sense of humor you got there boss"

Sanic giggled a little.

"You two get along nicely!"

Disaster and Tails sweat dropped at that comment.

"Well I guess since were all in a good mood…SANIC, start singing, Coordinates: Road of the Damned. TAILS, cover me!"

Sanic Began singing. (Song: Sakura Drops Artist: Udata Hikaru)

_Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge  
Chikau koto wa kore ga saigo no Heartbreak  
Sakura sae kaze no naka de yurete  
Yagate hana wo sakasu yo_

Furidashita nastsu no ame ga  
Namida no yoko wo totta su-tto  
Omoide to DABUru eizou  
Aki no DOROMA saihousou

Doushite onaji you na PANCHI  
Nando mo kurachaun da  
Soredemo mata tatakaun darou  
Sore ga inochi no fushigi

Koi wo shite subete sasage  
Negau koto wa kore ga saigo no Heartbreak  
Sakura sae toki no naka de yurete  
Yagate hana wo sakasu yo

Kurikaesu kisetsu no naka de  
Kutsu ga suriheratte ku

Motto kata no chikara nuite  
Kako wa dokoka ni shimatte oke  
Koko kara sou tookunai darou  
Mita koto mo nai keshiki

Tomaranai mune no itami koete  
Motto kimi ni chikazukitai yo  
Hitomawari shite wa modori  
Aoi sora wo zutto tesaguri

Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge  
Chikau koto wa kyou ga saishou no Good day  
Sakura made kaze no naka de yurete  
Sotto kimi ni te wo nobasu yo

Suki de suki de doushiyou mo nai  
Sore to kore to wa kankei nai...

Two different portals open up, and Tails goes it alone in one, while Sanic and Disaster go into the other one like usual.

Location: Road of the Damned.

Civilians: Shade, Marl, Marie, Naroclie, Shadow, Sapphire, Rouge, Omega, Gomi, Mar, and TF.

(Easy to understand Scene)

Naroclie: What the heck am I doing here again?

Shadow: Shut up and walk.

Naroclie: _What _did you say to me?

Rouge: SHUT UP YOU TWO Now's not the time to fight…

Shadow: Since when are you the goody-two shoes….?

Sapphire: HEY! LEAVE HERE ALONE SHADOW!

Gomi: (To Mar) Wow…these Mortals are fun to watch!

Mar: (To Gomi) I guess they seem hostile to themselves…

Gomi: (To Mar) If they start attacking each other it'll draw attention.

Mar: (To Gomi) Then I'll stop it when it gets to far.

Marie: Wow, you guys fight a lot!

Rouge, Sapphire & Shadow: SHUT UP!

Marl&Naroclie: HEY BACK OFF!

Omega: Error, Error. Resist fighting one another. Drawing away seeds are planted.

TF: Everyone listen to Omega, _HE _has the right idea.

*Frown City XD*

Shade: Idiots…

(Complicated Time)

A portal appeared before our heroes and out stepped Tails.

"I get to fight the losers first? AWESOME!"

All of them were not happy to see Tails at the moment. Shade got his Pheilpner (His Gun) out, and Lunaro grew into a lion again. Tails abruptly threw a small looking blast at TF, and soon as TF tried to kick it back, it exploded on touch. The explosion was big, and when the smoke cleared, TF was covered in blood, on one knee, and cold barely move. Marie jolted towards TF, and Marl gave her cover fire with his bow and arrows.

"TF!"

"G-get back…."

"No! Come on…let me get you to safety…"

Tails didn't care, he thought it as an advantage. Shade charges at him and shoots at him with Peilpner.

Sukani: That's it sorry headache don't worry I'll post more later…


	16. He Comes onto the Scene

**Sukani: *YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAWWWWWWNNNNNNN***

**Mar: .Back.**

**Shadow: We sure are! After playing and beating Persona 3 and 4, we now have inspiration!**

**Mar: I hope you can enjoy our story! We are currently listening to…Cold Play's "Viva La Vida".**

**Naroclie: It's good I guess….**

**Sukani: Eh…**

**Mar&Shadow&Naroclie: WAKE UP DAMNIT!**

**Sukani: AH! Ok, ok! I'm awake!**

**Naroclie: Finally…**

**Mar: You were like…sleeping forever!**

**Shadow: Not really .**

**Mar: YA RLY!**

**Gomi: YOU TELL EM' MAR!**

**Sukani: I hope you people enjoy this new chapter!**

**Gomi: We do not own Sonic and cast and such XD**

**Shadow: I….can't….type……anymore…….**

**Mar: BUT THOU MUST!!!!!!!!**

_The Road of the damned_

Marie carries TF to safety, and comes back to the battle after a few minutes. Shade is shooting at Tails with his Pheilpner, and Lunaro jumps towards Tails and tries to take a bite out him but misses. "Your pet needs training" Tails said to Shade. Tails couldn't dodge all of the bullets and two hit his arm. "Rgh…" Lunaro receives a lovely kick in the face by Tails. "RAAAAAGGGHHH!!!!!" Shade looks annoyed. "LUNARO! It was just a kick…" Lunaro gave a slick eyed look. (¬.¬) Shade sweat dropped at that. "HEY YOU SHOULD PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR ENEMIES!" yelled Tails flying towards Shade from behind. Shade turned around. "What th-" Shadow jumped in front of Tails. "MOVE!" Shadow smirked. "Ah crap…" "CHAOS BLAST!!".

That sent Tails flying back into a nearby pole. "ARGH! Stupid hedgehog!" Shadow blinked twice. "Huh…déjà vu…" Shadow said to himself.

"HEY DOWN THERE!" Tails looked up. "Huh?" everyone else followed his action. "Huh?"

There was a blue cloaked figure standing on top of the pole.

(Next Trans XD)

????: What are you guys doing?

Naroclie: Who are you? Do I know you…?

????: !

*Disaster and Sanic step in*

Disaster: I told you not to start without us Tails.

Tails: Whatever…

Sanic: It seems we all have a guest

????: Huh…I only know Naroclie here, the rest of you? Nope, don't know yah.

Naroclie: Huh? You know me? Who are you?

????: …Oh dear…you don't seem to remember me…

Naroclie: ?

Shadow: It doesn't matter, if he's an enem-

Sapphire: Your so quick to judge as usual Shadow.

Rouge: You need to learn how to trust people.

Omega: Release unnecessary boundaries.

Shadow: I trust Omega.

Mar: That's not enough.

????: Bicker, bicker, bicker!

Shadow: SHUT UP! ARE YOU OUR ENEMY ARE NOT!?

????: If Selly were here I would tell you…

Naroclie: Selly?

????: Selestial

Naroclie: SELESTIAL?

????: Oh, ho, ho! Remember her do you? I just have to find Lunaro…

Lunaro: *sneak, sneak, sneak…*

Shade: Lunaro? Where are you going?

????&Naroclie: Lunaro?

Lunaro: *Dash*

Shade: Lunaro!?

(Trans .)

The cloaked man jumped down to the ground and Shade shot at him a few times. "How do you know Lunaro!?" The man teleported behind Shade and hit one of his pressure points thus knocking him out. "I'm not telling you! Oops your already knocked out…sorry!".

_House of Memories_

Lunaro:…

????: There you are!

Naroclie: GET BACK HERE YOU MOTHER FUC-

Lunaro: Huh? *A girl wearing all pink is sitting on a couch nearby*

Naroclie: Never thought I'd see you again…but who are you?

????: Me? I'm Tatashu, don't you remember me?

Naroclie&Lunaro: Tatashu?

Tatashu: No I'm Pumpkin Pie. You may call me Mr. Provis now though.

Naroclie: I don-

*House Explodes*

As soon as the dust clears a tragedy is seen. Lunaro is fading away…Naroclie is still unconscious. Tatashu is also knocked out. "Damn…why now?". Lunaro gets up and waks over to Naroclie who is just waking up. "Tell Shade I said bye k?" Naroclie is in shock as Lunaro disappears right before her eyes. "Shade is going to be pissed…" Naroclie said to herself. Tatashu gets up. "Where's Lunaro!?" Naroclie looked over and gave a him a look. "What the fuck do you care?" Tatashu looked back at her. "You don't have to swear…" Naroclie looks away. The others (Not Including Tails, Disaster, and Sanic) came running when they heard the explosion. Shade was the first to say anything. "HEY YOU! WHERE'S LUNARO!?" Sapphire tried to calm him down.

Tatashu looked over. "That's what want to know." The kiiiiiind of pissed off Shade. "DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" "I'm not gay, sorry." "MOTHER FUCKER! DIE!" Shade blindly charged at him and Tatashu just chuckled and sent a charge of electricity his way and Shade got the shock of his life. "That will knock you out for awhile…" Naroclie charged at Tatashu from behind and grabbed the back of his throat. "ACK!" "Now if you would kindly remove that hood of yours…after that. I'll think about letting go.

Tatashu didn't like his current position. So he removed his hood. He had short dark-blue hair, and he wore a mask. Naroclie arched an eyebrow. "It's not nice to hide behind a mask.

**Mar: WOOT! Completion!**

**Naroclie: Hm…**

**Sukani: Yes…finally…*goes back to sleep***

**Shadow: Lazy ass…**

**Mar: Does he have writers block?**

**Naroclie: No he's just lazy**

**Shadow: We hope you enjoyed it!**

_Owari_


	17. Sukani is Dead? Not anymore

**ALRRIGHT HERE IS THE THING!**

You all noticed that I've gone dead for awhile but that's only because of my busy schedule. Truth be told, I had another chapter ready for you, BUT...someone in my family thought it'd be freaking HILARIOUS (Which it wasn't) to delete it. I was a little too pissed to continue my stories. BUT, I might actually have time to now. After this is up, there will be a new forum topic, in my forums. It will have a section for every story I've typred up/written so far, and the readers will debate on ONE (Not any more) I will take DOWN. After that is done, I will make another section in the SAME forum, and you all will once again debate on which story I will continue.

[Project: Poke Child is a must and will continue otherwise.]

Thank you for your attention all, and have a wonderful day.


End file.
